Race for the Throne
The Race for the Throne was the period in Rokugani history when the Imperial Throne was vacant after the fall of the Toturi Dynasty and several candidates appeared ready to assume the throne. It ended after the Celestial Tournament, when Iweko I was proclaimed the new Empress of Rokugan. The Vacant Throne Toturi III's death In 1168 the Emperor Toturi III died in the Shadowlands in the Battle of the Tomb, while he was seeking enlightenment. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Kurako's regency His wife Toturi Kurako ruled the Empire as regent, but she did not gather enough support between the Great Clans, which eventaully led in the Khan's Defiance, the ride of the Khan Moto Chagatai against the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo. During the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169 the Empress and the two brothers of Naseru, the Shogun Kaneka and the Ishiken Isawa Sezaru, were killed. Chagatai was defeated by the arrival of the Phoenix, who had the support of the Celestial Heavens through the presence of the Dragon of Fire. With no natural candidates for the Throne, the Clans began to seek the best option for their interests. The Truest Test, Part 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Candidates The clans put forth candidates, but without Heaven's approval, a lingering doubt over the legitimacy of any reigns crept in. Claimants to the Throne (Promotional flavor) Toturi Shigekawa Toturi Shigekawa, cousin of the late Empress and general of the Imperial Legions, was nominated for Emperor by the Lion Clan, which had been his clan of birth. Rulebook Story (Stronger than Steel), by Shawn Carman Growth (The Race for the Throne Book), by Brian Yoon Others saw Ikoma Otemi as another possible option. Harbinger, by Shawn Carman The Lion would gain the support of the ronin Legion of Two Thousand. Visitors, by Shawn Carman Otomo Hoketuhime The Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime was the candidate of the Imperials and the Crane Clan. Honor’s Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer She had the bloodlines of three Emperors if her ancestry was traced back far enough. Rulebook Story (Honor’s Veil), by Shawn Carman There were who believed she was too old to take the throne. Story Rulebook (Words And Deeds), by Shawn Carman The Dragon The Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu did not seek the Throne, but many supporters inside his own Clan saw his celestial blood as enough argument to claim the Throne due to being the grandson of Togashi-Kami. Some among the Dragon believed that Kitsuki Iweko was a strong candidate for the Empty Throne, without denying the claim Togashi Satsu had to the position. Better arguments to maintain Iweko's claim were not heard. Scenes From the Empire II, by Nancy Sauer Mirumoto Masae, the Keeper of Air, publicly announced that she believed Togashi Satsu was the most suitable candidate to take the throne. Light of the Mountain (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Yoritomo Naizen Tne Mantis Clan supported their Champion Yoritomo Naizen, suggesting that the Dragon of Thunder's favor on Naizen might be a strong boon for his nomination. Stronger Than Steel, by Nancy Sauer Hida Sozen Many Crab believed Kisada as a Fortune would be the best option as new Emperor, and Hida Sozen was the champion of this cause. Since the Great Bear seemed uninterested in the notion of the Race for the Throne there were those who were beginning to believe Sozen might be a suitable man to take it. Hida Kuon during winter court at Kyuden Hida appointed Sozen as the Crab candidate for Emperor. His connections with the Dragon could bring support from other quarters and there were many that claimed he had gained enlightenment. Kuon also maintained support for Kisada's option to the Throne. To Defend the Empire (The Race for the Throne Book), by Rusty Priske Doji Yasuyo The Crane officially supported Hoketuhime, but there was a contingent among them who believed the Shogun's widow Doji Yasuyo should take the throne. Yasuyo was hidden since her husband's death and any attempt to locate her failed. She appealed to those who wanted the Toturi dynasty to continue. The Crane had two strong candidates for the Throne, and no in-fighting between them. Domotai could order Yasuyo as her Lady to declare support for the Otomo, or if Yasuyo's options increased, she would try Hoketuhime made the same for Yasuyo, reaping the benefits. Plans Within Plans (The Race for the Throne Book), by Nancy Sauer Elemental Council The Phoenix were in position to take the throne easily if they wished, as guardians of the Imperial City. Some in the city began to say that the Elemental Council was indeed the most suited group to oversee the Empire. Scorpion Clan The Scorpion Clan disliked all of the previous candidates, but did not appoint any of their own. They even told the Phoenix their support would be for the Crane's candidate, Otomo Hoketuhime, which was unlikely to be true. Honor’s Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer Some saw the new Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen a man who could easily see attempting to make the transition from one position to the next. Eventually Bayushi Norachai was selected by Bayushi Paneki as the Scorpion candidate. The Scorpion would begin to miscredit the current most supported candidates, Hoketuhime and Satsu. Keeping Secrets (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Spider Clan The Spider Clan had been taking a heavy toll on bandits, ronin, pirates, and all other manner of criminals for nearly six months. They had gained considerable momentum among the lower classes, and it was rumored that there were those among the Great Clans who had made pacts with them, but no candidate from this unoficial Clan appeared. Tsuruchi Etsui Surprissingly Naizen endorsed Tsuruchi Etsui as another Mantis candidate for Emperor. He had discarded Tanari, formerly known as Tsuruchi, for the young hero who stood at the side of Toturi III as his final defender before he breathed his last. He bore his final words back to the empire, so that we would know that he fell a hero. He also could have used those words to aggrandize himself, but he did not, thinking only of the Empire. The Mantis saw Etsui as an Emperor they could control. On Land and On Sea (The Race for the Throne Book), by Rusty Priske His possibilities would be thwarted with the destruction of the kolat headquarter, the Hidden Temple, and the dead of several Kolat Masters, including Kakita Kyruko, killed by Etsui himself. Sun and Moon, Part III, by Nancy Sauer Kolat The Kolat did not pass the opportunity to be closer to their main goal, the fate of the humanity to be decided by the mortals. If Etsui could take the Throne they would use his pawn as they wished. They began to convince the people of Rokugan that any daimyo would not be able to sever ties with their original clan and that the conflict of interest would be too deep. Rokugan will be punished by the Heavens Unicorn advice Horiuchi Rikako and Moto Tsusung used the Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu to seek the Heavens's aid against the Lion. In the middle of a fierce storm Suitengu appeared and ordered to return them back to Ningen-do. The Celestial Heavens were displeased with the Empire and Rokugan would be punished, In the Khan’s Name (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman as spoke by the prophet Kitsune Narako during the Jade Championship. The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman It was the first direct confirmation that the Heavens would intervene in Rokugan for what they saw as the Rokugani's failure. Lion advice The spirit of Matsu, the Lion Thunder, appeared at the Hall of Ancestors. She warned of the coming upheaval in the heavens and the soon to be dooms of Lord Sun, Yakamo, and Lady Moon, Hitomi. The Heavens were planning to cast out the influence of mortals and would render their judgment upon those who had violated the Celestial Order. Worthy Souls, by Brian Yoon Phoenix Knowledge The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi through the Soul of Shiba knew of the Celestial unrest, and what would come. Heaven’s Net, by Nancy Sauer They also knew the Dark Oracles were aware of the incoming judgement. All Things Have a Price, by Lucas Twyman Phoenix release Toshi Ranbo The Elemental Council did not see their presence necessary anymore in Toshi Ranbo and Isawa Mizuhiko ceded the control of the Imperial City to Otomo Hoketuhime, representative of the Imperials. The Imperial Court would reopen their business next day under Otomo stewardship. Words & Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman Hoketuhime's Death Otomo Hoketuhime was assassinated Story Rulebook (Words And Deeds), by Shawn Carman in 1170. A spoon stood alongside her, Vacant Throne, p. 108 the one last seen in the hands of Togashi Kanaye last winter court, which he claimed had been stolen. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Some said that the new Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen had been involved in the murder, their suspicions based on another of Narako's prophecies which claimed the Emerald Champion would put the Scorpion interests over the long lasting Dragon-Scorpion Alliance. Upheaval of the Heavens Yakamo falls Yakamo was defeated by the Dragon of Jade and cast down. His dying words were heard by Moshi Amika. The Sun & Moon, Part I, by Shawn Carman Omen, the Oracle of Jade, took a new identity, Vacant Throne, p. 110 the Voice of the Jade Dragon. The Sun & Moon, Part II, by Shawn Carman Togashi ascends The Kami Togashi was a lawbreaker of the Celestial Order, a mortal whose soul remained in Ningen-do avoiding death. It drew the attention of the Seven Fortunes who judged his interaction illegal. Togashi accepted their judgment and ascended to Tengoku, leaving Satsu without his foresight, and the dragon-form abilities. Hitomi falls Hitomi, Lady Moon, was defeated by the Dragon of Obsidian and cast down. His dying words were heard by Tsuruchi Etsui. Partly were and advice that the Dragon Clan were no-longer beholden to anyone and must stop their inaction. She also said that the Dragon must build a wall to the north. Celestial Tournament The Heavens' Command Shortly after the ascension of the Jade Dragon as the new Jade Sun and the Obsidian Dragon as the new Obsidian Moon, the Voice of the Jade Sun and the Voice of the Obsidian Moon appeared at the Imperial Court to announce a tournament to be held at Seppun Hill, to decide the who would become the new Emperor of Rokugan. The individual who best exemplified the essential elements of the samurai, as embodied in the code of Bushido, would prevail in the sight of Heaven. The Heavens' Command, by Brian Yoon The Divine Empress Agreeing with the Champion, the Voices called forth Kitsuki Iweko, daimyo of the Kitsuki family, who was found the most worthy. Accepting the blessings of the Sun and Moon, the former daimyo was filled with a divine light, marking the beginning of her dynasty, and became Empress Iweko I. The Conclusion, Part 6, by Shawn Carman External Links * The Throne Stands Empty (Stronger Than Steel) * Claiming the Throne (The Heaven's Will) * Claimants to the Throne (Promotional) Category:Historic events